


A Place to Land

by peacefulboo



Series: Terrible Love Suite [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode 2x13, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all they get, though. Minutes. Before long, the cold of the room and the realities of the outside world creep back into their bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick and dirty flash fic. And it's unbeta'd, so there's that. Hope you dig it anyway.

They are sprawled out on the mats next to each other, not really touching. If they weren't naked it would look like any other time they have ended up in heaps after pushing themselves to their limits while sparring.

Oliver turns to look at Sara and smiles. She laughs back at him. He turns toward her and kisses her shoulder and she sighs in response. For just a few moments they are able to block out the rest of the world, leave the past where it belongs and not worry about 10 minutes from now, much less days or months or years.

That’s all they get, though. Minutes. Before long the cold of the room and the realities of the outside world creep back into their bubble. Getting cleaned up is done with their usual efficiency and it isn't long before they are climbing the stairs.

They’re at the door when Oliver realizes he isn't sure where either of them are going. He could get a hotel room, or squat in the Queen townhouse. Given that the later will probably be his home soon, he figures he’ll deal with the dust cloths and general gloom of the townhouse over being seen at a hotel.

“You’re dad will let you stay with him. You know that, right? Laurel has her own apartment.”

Sara shakes her head, “I’m not going to force my parents to make that choice tonight. This was never going to be easy, Ollie.” She notes how he flinches at the nickname. Huh.

“There’s an extra room at the townhouse.” It’s not really an invitation but Sara notes that his voice is open and neutral and takes it as such. Still, she declines.

“I’ve stashed some stuff in the tower. Don’t worry about me. I've got my hidey-holes. I’m good.” She needs some time to acclimate to being back in Starling City for good and can admit, at least to herself, that the world knowing she’s alive is nothing short of terrifying. She doesn't need to add being seen at one of the Queen homes into the mix just yet.

Oliver nods. He gets it. He doesn't love the idea of her being alone, but he also knows he’s not going to be great company.

Sara can see that Oliver is already spiraling down into some world class brooding, so she bumps her shoulder against his arm, “Thank you. It was a band night. A really bad night and you…helped.” She gives him a look that’s half leer, half smirk but still completely sincere.

“Yeah,” he scoffs.

Sara nods and backs her way out of the door. “See you tomorrow, then?” She has little interest in taking the time to convince him that he was exactly what she needed in that moment. She knows she’ll have to play the long game to get Oliver to trust that she’s not just sweet talking him and right now she doesn't have the energy for it. Maybe tomorrow. Sara turns to walk away when Oliver tugs at her hand and pulls her into a hug.

He’s not a complete asshole. 

“Thank you,” Oliver murmurs. “I’m glad you didn't die.” He drops a kiss to her hair. Sara squeezes him tight and then lets him go. 

By the time she’s back at the clock tower, she has put Oliver out of her mind. The sex may have given her body the release it desperately needed but it’s done little to quiet her mind. The events of the last two days, both Nyssa’s actions and the clusterfuck that is her family, have her off balance and her scattered thoughts have fractured her mind and it’s time to bring the pieces back together. Chucking her bag onto the floor next to her bed roll, she strips off her shirt leaving her in just her tank.

Sara takes a deep breath, focusing on her breath for a few moments before her body starts to flow into the slow, methodical movements that her muscles know so well.

***

Oliver quietly enters the cold, dark house he figures will be his home for a while. He makes his way to the the bedroom he always used back when he used to bring girls back here for the night, but quickly turns toward the master bedroom instead. The film of dust is thin indicating it hasn't been more than a month since the place has been aired out and he’s thankful for that. He makes a mental note to ask Raisa who he should contact to get the rest of the house sorted, before pulling off the dust cloth from the bed and climbing in.

He is angry and a little nauseated when remembers just how fucked up his life has become, but if there’s one thing that Oliver is used to, it’s rage. He’s good at containing it and he has more than enough practice sleeping through it. And he needs to sleep – his beaten, sexed up body is begging for it. So like so many other nights, Oliver quiets his mind, forces his body to calm, and quickly falls asleep.


End file.
